


Identification

by 222Ravens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, around Hunter Heroici, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel notices something missing, and decides to ask Dean about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identification

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the bit in 8x08 when Sam and Dean whip out their fed badges, and you can see Cas visibly reaching for his before realizing he doesn't have one. Just a bit of fluff, really.

"Dean?"

 

"Yeah, Cas?"

 

"I don't have my FBI badge. The one you made for me?"

 

"Oh. Right. Guess we'll have to make you another one then."

 

"I see. It's just, I had carried it around in my pocket. The... one in my trench coat. But I suppose it must have… Been lost at some point."

 

"Oh. Yeah. Huh. That make sense. Probably what happened.

 

"Indeed. It's perfectly understandable. But some form of identification would be useful in the event of further hunts."

 

"Hm. Definitely. I'll, uhh… Need to get another picture taken of you for it, though. I kinda… Don't really have any other pictures of you."

 

"Of course. Let me know when you wish to take it."

 

"Will do."

 

"Dean?"

 

"Yeah Cas?"

 

"You are certain it's not in the bottom of your bag? It's just, I was looking through the rucksack earlier, and I could have sworn…"

 

"Nope. That was probably one of my spares, or maybe Sammy’s.”

 

"Of course. Silly me."

 


End file.
